Cinnamon the Lynx
Cinnamon is a nineteen-year female Mobian lynx who is gifted with Photokinesis. She is a supporting character within Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, she lives with her two younger siblings, Salt ''and ''Pepper. Debuting inside Rise of the Mystic, Cinnamon and her siblings are attacked by the Chimp Force, a rogue local faction of chimpanzees, until two Prinus echidnas come to their aid and defeat them together with a particular ease. Cinnamon is a motherly feline that protects her siblings from danger no matter what. This female feline spends her long days making delicious food for her siblings, usually using sour herbs, and hunting inside the forest. Currently, she lives in a wooden shack with her siblings in the deepest parts of Cinnabar Forest. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Cinnamon is a female Mobian lynx that stands at above-average height. She has beige-colored fur, four bangs that are brushed to opposite sides, two frontal stripes of hair that reaches her waist-level, and amethyst-colored eyes. She has furry cheeks that have black-colored markings along with her forehead. Living inside the forest, this feline does not wear clothes. Instead, she wears cinnamon-colored accessories on her frontal stripes of hair. She has black-colored fur on her torso, legs, and most of her arms. In addition, she has two eyelashes on each sharp-sharped eye and a small tail behind her waist. Furthermore, Cinnamon featured white fur sticking out of her bi-colored ears and walked barefoot. Being an unwilling huntress, she also inherited sharp teeth and a black nose. Personality Cinnamon is a practical, caring feline that strives to protect her family and close ones. An older sister that took the role of a mother earlier than most females, she was forced to mature in a more fast-paced rate to provide comfort and safety to her family inside the vast, vermilion-colored forest. Frequently attempting to appear dependable in front of her siblings, this feline does get lonely from time to time. Naturally, Cinnamon has tendencies akin to a mother: her genuine care for her close ones' well being and reckless attempts to protect them are definite proofs of this. Although a woman that has a refined aura of both humility and assertiveness, this felines likes to goof off whenever no one is watching. Cinnamon finds cooking to be her guilty pleasure and can be often seen hunting for ingredients. She does get speechless and flustered whenever seeing someone cool. History and Appearances Background Cinnamon is the oldest daughter of a humble couple of hunting lynxes. Evidently born inside the vermilion-colored forest known Cinnabar Forest in the southern continent of Soumerca, the female feline was gifted with supernatural light-based colored abilities since her birth. This particularly surprised her parents. Ambitious as a child, Cinnamon would always manage to find a way to escape chores and secretly watch her parents hunt skillfully; she wanted to grow up fast to become as strong as them. With that goal in mind, she practiced her light-based powers to fit with her own self-taught hunting skills to impress her parents. However, as soon as the female canine gained two younger siblings when she was eleven, her parents mysteriously never returned from their casual hunt together. While a scared Cinnamon awaited their return for many days, soon she realized that they were never coming back and her newborn siblings were growing hungry and defenseless inside the vast, beautiful forest that surrounded them all. This sudden turn in the lynx's young life made her mature faster than usual and become a mother-like figure towards her defenseless siblings. Using the hunting skills she acquired by observing her parents and her light-based abilities for stealth, she became a formidable huntress to provide food and shelter for them. After a mysterious explosion of energy that occurred inside the nearby Prinus Clan when she was thirteen, Cinnamon discovered her passion in cooking; her appliance of light to heat her food was remarkable. As her siblings grew older, she began teaching them how to hunt with her. Such monotonous but peaceful days would later come into an end in a fateful evening... Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Photokinesis Cinnamon was gifted with impressive light-based abilities ever since she was born. From its creation and alteration to its manipulation, this female feline is particularly creative while using her powers. While she trained with them ever since she was little, however, she is still fairly inexperienced with them. Shown to have the ability to shift light particles at will, Cinnamon has the uncanny technique of making others and herself invisible. She frequently uses this defensively to hide her allies and herself from sight and to blend in with the vermilion-colored forest around her while hunting wild creatures. Cinnamon's unnamed signature technique shown in the fan-fiction is known as Photon Flare. Using her skills, she generates an absolute, powerful flash of light that blinds and stuns foes for a limited amount of time. The downfall of this attack is that it consumes much of the feline's energy after use. Hunting Intuition Being the oldest daughter of two hunters, Cinnamon acquired hunting abilities ever since a young age. This allowed the feline to effectively become the definite predator to almost all creatures inside Cinnabar Forest. She makes the most of her natural lynx traits of great hearing, impressive reflexes, and strong eyesight. She has claws that she can retract to climb walls, trees, and slash opponents. While hunting, a more cold-blooded personality becomes more prominent as the feline does not hold back even against weaker creatures, though Cinnamon takes no pleasure in hurting other creatures for fun. Because she hunts for many years inside the same environment, Cinnamon is knowledgeable about its animal and botanical wildlife. She often uses her skills to grab the freshest culinary ingredients from the forest and cook for her siblings and herself later. Although her food is rather sour, it tastes delicious. Creation and Development The concept for Cinnamon was conceived around the time the third redesign for Ramonna was drawn. She was supposed to be the answer to many of Dimitri's acquired skills such as usage of herbs and flight at super-sonic levels of speed. And thus, she was going to be his second training mentor. Before rebooting the character, Cinnamon was a trickster orphan that was abandoned in Cinnabar Forest. Using telekinetic abilities, she would occasionally steal the Prinus Village's food. She would later befriend Daiku, have a change of heart, and be trained, effectively becoming the prominent guardian of the forest. However, a story with too many flashbacks sounds messy. So, it was decided that her role would be passed on to another character and would play out a different one entirely for exposition. Thing is, many people like this character a lot, so it is still undecided whether she will appear in future stories. Relationships with Other Characters Family Members * Salt the Lynx (younger brother) * Pepper the Lynx (younger sister) Friends/Allies * Dimitri Prinus the Echidna * Daiku Prinus the Echidna Enemies * Chimp Force * Rikai the Hedgehog Fun Facts * Cinnamon's original name was known as Bella the Arcane. * Cinnamon's original design was based on Sakurano Machiko from Sakura Spirit. Since then, she maintained some of her original colors. * Her original power was to accurately determine how strong one is. Along with her former role, it was scrapped. Category:Females Category:Lynxes Category:Elemental Abilities